The invention provides nested lighting for traffic control that is more easily recognizable by drivers and clarifies through its colors and its distinctive display the desired vehicle movements at traffic signal intersections. The invention adds a dimension of shape to the typical colors that control movement. It is an improvement that allows it to be implemented within the operational framework of current devices, having color and signal purposes that are consistent with today's devices.
Preferred embodiments of the nested-lighting signal system of the present invention are shorter in overall height to minimize damage from tall trucks and extended height trailer loads when compared to 8-inch or 12-inch, 3-head conventional signal systems currently in use.
Preferred embodiments of the nested-lighting signal system of the present invention are lighter in weight to better facilitate handling by repair technicians and to enable a less stringent maintenance and construction support effort.
The nested-lighting signal system of the present invention is modular in construction to minimize costs relating to high volume maintenance and storage.
The nested-lighting signal system of the present invention is flexible in use to allow more operational applications.
Preferred embodiments of the nested-lighting signal system of the present invention are longer in service life to minimize life-cycle maintenance costs.